Je t'aime, ça te va ?
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: OC régionaux - Bretagne est de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur. En fait, il veut carrément tuer Basse-Normandie qui n'y comprend rien. Promis, le calva et les apéros chez Bourgogne, c'est fini. /!\YAOI/!\


Yo, voilà un autre OS Basse-Normandie X Bretagne :D

**Titre :** Je t'aime, ça te va ?

**Rating :** T, pour la vulgarité

**Personnages principaux :** Basse-Normandie et Bretagne

**Résumé :** Bretagne est de mauvais humeur. De très mauvaise humeur. En fait, il essaye de tuer Basse-Normandie qui n'y comprend rien. Le calva et les apéros chez Bourgogne, c'est fini...

**Crédits :** Tous les personnages de cet OS m'appartiennent

**Note de l'auteur :** Vive l'alcool ! :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Corse écarquilla les yeux. Comment...? Dieu avait-il enfin entendu ses prières ? Avait-il enfin été exaucé ? Ou était-ce seulement une magnifique journée ? Auquel cas il devrait tenter de demander son indépendance à France, si la journée était si sublime. Plissant les yeux, il observa les fenêtres. Non, il ne neigeait pas en été, pourtant. Il ne pleuvait pas des billets de cinq cents non plus. L'Angleterre n'avait pas envahi la France. Non, la journée était normale. Peut-être Bretagne était-il simplement malade ?

Le corse se retourna pour voir Basse-Normandie tourner vers un autre couloir. Oui, il venait de passer à côté de Bretagne, l'ignorant comme à son habitude, mais le petit roux ne l'avait pas insulté. Ni embêté. Il ne l'avait même pas calculé.

- Eh, Stefan, ça va ?

- Hein ? Oui, Christian, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Ben...Basse-Normandie vient de passer à côté de nous et t'as rien dit...

- Christian, tu me parles encore de lui et tu ne passeras plus une sieste tranquille, menaça le roux entre ses dents.

Christian déglutit. Message reçu. Il y tenait, à ses siestes. Mais...D'habitude Bretagne était premier à mettre le sujet sur le tapis, rien que pour le plaisir d'insulter le normand. Et là, tout à coup, Léan devenait un sujet tabou. Et Stefan était de mauvais poil. Stefan de mauvais poil ? Joli oxymore. Il avait déjà vu le breton triste, lorsqu'il repensait à Nolwenn, mais jamais de mauvais poil. Bon, sauf si on parlait de Mont-Saint-Michel, mais là, personne n'avait parlé de Mont-Sait-Michel, non ?

Soudain, Bourgogne débarqua au détour d'un couloir, une bouteille de cidre vide dans la main et alla à la rencontre de Stefan, posant amicalement une main sur son épaule.

- Alors, Bre' ! C'était chouette hier, hein ! On devrait la...

Alberic n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se prit le poing de Bretagne dans le nez. Le petit roux ne le laissa pas réagir qu'il l'attrapa par le col et colla son front au sien, une aura menaçante émanant de lui.

- Toi...Tu la ferme si tu ne veux pas terminer en hachis...Fin...

- Bretagne, calme-toi, Bourgogne ne t'a rien fait !

Stefan relâcha brutalement sa victime et tourna rageusement les talons. Corse et Bourgogne le suivirent des yeux quelques instants avant d'entendre un "Aie ! Mais...Bretagne ! Je t'ai rien fait, pourquoi tu me frappe !" dont ils n'identifièrent pas le propriétaire.

- Ben...? Corse, c'est quoi son problème à Bre', aujourd'hui ?

- Euh...Franchement, j'en sais rien. En voyant Basse-Normandie il n'a pas pipé mot, moi il a failli m'arracher les yeux quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, et toi il vient de te cogner sans raison. Il s'est peut-être mal réveillé et il voit des Basse-Normandie partout sauf là où il y a le vrai ?

Bourgogne ne sembla pas convaincu et abandonna Corse pour retourner chez lui. Christian secoua la tête et alla faire une sieste, se disant que ça passerait bien à Bretagne d'être si agressif.

Pendant ce temps, le petit roux retourna chez lui avant de tuer quelqu'un. Au milieu de la route, il remarqua qu'il commençait à pleuvoir et vérifia qu'il avait bien son parapluie.

- Gast...J'l'ai oublié à ce bâtiment d'ka'och...

Dans un rageux coup de volant, il fit demi-tour. Le bâtiment était presque désert. Tant mieux. Ils étaient probablement tous rentrés chez eux. Le petit roux entra et se mit à la recherche de son parapluie. Probablement à la salle des meetings.

Appréciant le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans les couloirs, prouvant qu'il était bien seul. Poussant les deux grandes portes, il avisa l'objet de ses recherches et s'avança, se baissant pour le ramasser.

Les portes se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd.

- Bon, maintenant tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer ton problème, le bouffeur de galettes.

Gast...Pas lui. Pas sa voix. S'il y avait bien une foutue personne qu'il ne voulait pas croiser dans ce foutu bâtiment, c'était bien cette sale face de cake normand. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de se retourner. Si c'était pour le voir, appuyé contre la porte, probablement bras croisés. Dans une bonne position de branleur.

- Dégage, Basse-Normandie.

Le blond tiqua. Pas "demi-Normandie" ou "Eleveur de vaches" ? Ou encore "Gonzesse" ? Alors Corse avait raison, il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Lorsque le méditéranéen lui avait sauté dessus ou lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Bretagne, il était resté perplexe. A sa connaissance, il ne lui avait rien fait de particulier.

Bon, un pain ou deux, mais c'était le roux qui commençait à chaque fois !

- Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Sinon Corse va encore me harceler, persuadé que c'est de ma faute si tu t'es levé du pied gauche.

- Oh, incroyable. Tu lui diras qu'il a raison.

Bretagne se retourna, son parapluie à la main et s'avança, mettant silencieusement Basse-Normandie au défi de le l'empêcher de partir. Le blond ne bougea pas de devant la porte.

- Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Ta gueule, et dégage. Sinon je te jure que je te bute.

Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? Il savait que Bretagne ne l'avait jamais porté dans son coeur, mais il préférait généralement se moquer de lui, avec un grand sourire malicieux. Alors pourquoi ?

- Je dégage pas si j'ai pas mon explication.

- Tant pis pour toi, Basse-Normandie.

Le parapluie noir et blanc de Bretagne commença à luire et Basse-Normandie s'inquiéta. La dernière fois que Stefan avait fait ça, c'était quand Bourgogne, bourré, avait insulté sa défunte soeur. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter le même sort ?

- Basse-Normandie, je te laisse encore trois secondes pour ta barrer ou émettre ta dernière volonté.

- Tu crois me faire peur avec ton...

Le parapluie éclata en une myriade d'étincelles, laissant à sa place une magnifique épée. Sa fine lame brillait, reflétant la lumière, et sa garde soigneusement ciselée était surmontée d'une croix celte en argent.

Excalibur, la célèbre épée du roi Arthur, reine des contes de Brocéliande, et à présent entre les mains d'un type qui semblait avoir furieusement envie de lui perforer le torse.

- Breta...

- Basse-Normandie. Dégage.

- Non.

- Tu m'auras cherché.

Le petit breton brandit son épée avec une habilité effroyable et l'abattit violemment en direction du normand qui n'eut que le temps d'éviter, laissant la porte se manger le coup à sa place.

OK. Là, ça devenait effrayant. Surtout la trace brûlée que laissait l'épée dans le bois. Evidemment, c'était une épée magique.

Il avait conscience que Bretagne ne l'aimait pas -il ne l'aimait pas non plus- mais n'estimait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter d'être tranché ou carbonisé par une épée !

- Bretagne, écoute, on va se calmer et...

- LA FERME ! Que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, D'ACCORD ! Mais que tu ai oublié...Oublié comme le dernier des salopards...Je vais te buter !

- Hein ? Mais...Oublié quoi ? Explique-moi !

Le petit roux ne répondit pas et se remit en garde. A la base, il voulait sortir. Mais maintenant qu'il tenait cet enfoiré de normand entre ses griffes, il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper. Non, il allait lui faire payer...

- Bretagne, répond-moi !

- Crève !

Bretagne brandit une nouvelle fois son épée, bien décidé à avoir la peau de Léan avec mais, cette fois, il y eut un bruit fracassant et des étincelles.

Exaspéré, Basse-Normandie avait finalement sorti sa double hache viking, héritage de ses ancêtres.

- Bretagne, tu...

- Ta gueule !

- Mais écoute-moi, tête de mule ! Si tu me disais c'est quoi ton problème, je pourrais peut-être comprendre pourquoi tu veux me tuer !

- Tête de mule ?! C'est MOI la tête de mule ?!

- Ben, là, tout de suite, maintenant, oui, répondit platement le normand.

Le ton calme de Léan n'eut que l'effet d'énerver encore le breton. OK. Se faire engueuler pour rien, il supportait déjà assez mal. Mais alors être attaqué par une foutue région frappa-dingue voulant le buter pour une raison aussi obscure que le cul d'une poule, c'était très chiant. Alors lorsque Stefan essaya encore de le frapper avec son épée, il donna un violent coup de double hache dans l'arme de son adversaire, l'expulsant quelques mètres plus loin.

- Bon, maintenant tu vas peut-être m'é...

-...Trangler, ouais !

- Non mais...

Le normand ne put finir sa phrase que le petit roux voulut lui sauter à la gorge. Léan fit disparaître rapidement son arme et prit les mains du breton dans les siennes pour le bloquer.

La prochaine fois que Corse lui demanderait d'aller calmer quelqu'un, il l'enverrait mourir, ce fichu méditéranéen.

Basse-Normandie ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il vit Stefan prendre de l'élan avec sa tête.

Et fut assommé par un coup de boule.

* * *

- Oui, bah la réponse est : Non, Corse, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est dans cet état, et OUI, c'est lui qui m'a fait cette bosse !

- Eeeeh, me dis pas que tu es de mauvaise humeur, toi aussi !

- Crétin d'indépendantiste ! Je me suis fait fait attaquer par un taré qui voulait ma mort sans m'expliquer pourquoi et qui a réussi à m'assommer en m'éclatant le nez avec sa tête de bois ! Je vais pas rayonner de joie !

Moui, ça se tenait. Pour la première fois depuis sa longue vie, Corse n'était pas en train de soigner une énième bosse de Bretagne, mais de Basse-Normandie. Lorsque, curieux, il s'était pointé dans la salle des meetings pour savoir si le normand avait réussi à tirer les vers du nez de Stefan, il l'avait trouvé assommé, et aucune trace du breton.

Il l'avait donc installé sur une chaise et attendu son réveil avec une poche de glace.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est visiblement à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça.

- Ah, tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

- Je t'emmerde. Je sais même pas ce que je lui ai fais ! Il me dit que j'ai "oublié" quelque chose.

Corse réfléchit, levant pensivement les yeux au ciel.

- Hum...C'est pas son anniversaire, c'est en Mai...

- Euh...Et d'où serais-je tenu de lui souhaiter son anniversaire ?

- J'en sais rien mais bon, avec le cerveau tordu de ce dingue, des fois...

Le normand acquiesça vivement. Ca pour être tordu, le breton était même foutrement tordu.

- Ca a peut-être un rapport avec mon trou noir de la soirée d'hier...

- L'apéro chez Bourgogne ? C'est vrai que t'en avais un bon coup dans le pif. Le seul souvenir de toi que j'ai qui concernerait Bretagne c'est que, après avoir pleuré parce que "le poteau t'avait plaqué", tu as voulu danser avec lui, mais en le tenant par les pieds, tête en bas. Autant te dire qu'il était pas d'accord.

Un léger silence s'installa. Basse-Normandie détestait qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il avait bien pu faire en état d'ébrieté. Il tenait longtemps l'alcool, mais quand il craquait, il craquait. Il se rappelait notamment de la fois où il avait successivement demandé en mariage le sein droit d'Alsace, puis son sein gauche.

Il s'était pris un bon coup de plat à choucroute en travers de la tronche, d'ailleurs.

- Attends...On est arrivés, on a bu. Je me rappelle ne pas avoir été bourré...Bourgogne l'était -évidemment-, tu l'étais, Alsace l'était pas mal aussi, Lorraine frôlait le coma éthylique...Ile-De-France est parti quand Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur a voulu tester ses dons de séducteur, avant de se faire tabasser par Champagne-Ardennes...Bretagne a chanté des chansons paillardes, puis pleuré on-ne-sait-pourquoi, puis re-chanté des chansons paillardes, puis re-pleuré et enfin chanté des chansons paillardes en pleurant. Ensuite, tu as enlacé le poteau et tu lui as avoué ton amour éternel. D'après toi, il avait accepté de sortir avec toi puis plaqué parce qu'il préférait Rhône-Alpes. Déprimé, tu as demandé à Bretagne de te consoler. Egalement bien bourré, il t'a fixé avec un air à moitié drogué et tu l'as attrapé par les chevilles avant de le secouer comme un prunier. Puis Haute-Normandie a décidé de te ramener avant que tu ne fasse d'autre connerie. C'est dommage, je te trouve drôle quand t'es bourré. T'es moins coincé, ça a le don de t'ôter le balai que t'as dans le...

- Oui, bon, ça va ! le coupa le normand.

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il avait l'impression de faire un remake de Very Bad Trip. Faire des conneries en étant bourré, tout oublier, se manger les conséquences le lendemain et essayait de régler tout ça.

En tout cas, la suite de l'histoire se trouvait chez lui. Avec Haute-Normandie.

- Bon, Corse, je rentre, je vais demander à Nathalie ce qui s'est passé après.

- Okay, tu m'appelles quand t'as du nouveau, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as pu faire à Stef' pour qu'il veuille te tuer.

Basse-Normandie acquiesça avant de partir, rentrant chez lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête l'alcool, ça avait le don de le mettre dans des situation gênantes. Mais le cidre et le calva, c'était trop bon...

Finalement, la petite maison de campagne de sa soeur, au fin fond de la Haute-Normandie (la région, pas la personne, merci), un peu plus vers l'Ouest que le Havre.

- Nathalie, tu es là ?

- Dans le salon, Léan.

Le bas-normand rejoignit sa soeur qui nettoyait calmement sa propre double hache viking.

- Hum, tu sais, hier, j'étais bourré...

- Oui. J'ai voulu te ramener mais tu as sauté de la voiture par la fenêtre et tu as même commencé à te foutre de la gueule de Francis et ses deux meilleurs amis, la Prusse et l'Espagne, en plein milieu de la rue, jusqu'au moment où ils sont passés. Mon dernier souvenir de toi était que tu courrais comme un dératé vers chez Bourgogne, poursuivi par Gilbert qui n'avait pas apprécié ce que tu avais dit sur lui.

Léan soupira. Nom de dieu, le calva, c'était fini.

Bon, peut-être juste un petit verre de temps en temps.

Cela dit, il était de retour à la case départ. Bourgogne avait sûrement invité tout le monde, alors qui avait pu ne pas être bourré et donc se souvenir de la soirée ? Ile-De-France, mais elle était partie dès le début à cause de l'autre idiot de sudiste dragueur...Réunion était assez raisonnable !

- Nat', tu n'as pas le numéro de Réunion ?

- Dans le carnet d'adresse, en R.

- Merci !

Sans attendre, le normand sauta sur le téléphone et appela la région transatlantique qui répondit immédiatement.

- Oh, c'est toi, Basse-Normandie...Je m'attendais à ton appel.

Oh bon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?

- Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé quand tu es revenu à la soirée ?

- Euh...Oui...Tu sais ?

- Oui. Alors tu étais poursuivi par Gilbert Beilschmidt, la Prusse, et tu t'es caché sous le comptoir en rigolant et pleurant à la fois -on a pas compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs-. Bretagne, qui en avait une bonne couche aussi, a voulu en profiter pour te vider une bouteille de calva dans le caleçon. Sauf que ça t'a fichu de mauvais poil, tu t'es déshabillé et tu t'es mis à le poursuivre, nu, en essayant de le frapper avec ton caleçon.

Oh putain de dieu. Il voulait mourir. S'enterrer dans un trou. Aller voir Bretagne pour qu'il l'achève.

- Et après ? tenta-t-il tout de même.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Peut-être pas, en fait. Mais il devait savoir, au moins pour pouvoir évaluer si Bretagne avait une bonne raison de vouloir sa mort. Il approuva donc, redoutant la suite.

- Et bien, au bout d'un moment vous avez fini par monter à l'étage. Et j'ignore comment et pourquoi, mais aux bruits qu'on a pu entendre - même si les autres étaient trop saouls pour s'en rendre compte- je crois bien que vous avez...Hum...Concrétisé votre haine en amour charnel.

Léan devint livide. Il avait pas...Avec Bretagne...

- Et puis vous êtes redescendus, comme si de rien n'était, visiblement Bretagne avait décuvé mais pas toi -faut dire que tu avais plus bu que lui, et lui tient mieux l'alcool que toi- et devant tout le monde -mais ils étaient tous bourrés donc ils s'en souviennent pas- tu l'as embrassé en lui disant que tu l'aimais. Voilà.

Oh. Formidable. En effet, le breton avait des raisons de lui en vouloir, s'il avait profité de leur état d'alcoolémie commun pour se le faire, avant de l'emballer devant tout le monde...

- Merci Réunion, je vais te laisser, m'excuser, m'enterrer dans un trou et ne pas en sortir avant quelques siècles.

- Bonne chance, Rhône-Alpes vend de très bonnes pelles si tu veux.

Basse-Normandie grinça des dents et raccrocha. Il informa sa soeur qu'il sortait -et qu'il ne rentrerait peut-être pas, si Bretagne arrivait à le buter avant de sauter dans sa voiture. A l'heure qu'il était, le petit roux était sûrement chez lui, à faire des galettes pour son repas. Si ça se trouve, en arrivant il allait se prendre une galette en pleine figure.

Une fois devant la petite maison de Quimper, il inspira et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il re-tenta sa chance, des fois que l'autre ne l'avait juste pas entendu.

Rien.

Posant la main sur la poignée, il se rendit compte que c'était ouvert et entra. Au point où il en était, une infraction de domicile ne ferait qu'allonger la liste des raisons pour lesquelles Bretagne voulait sa peau.

- Bretagne ? Tu es là ?

Aucune réponse.

Inquiet, le normand commença à fouiller toutes les pièces, mais le petit roux ne se trouvait nul part. Bon, il n'avait plus trop le choix...Il prit son portable et appela le fénéant national.

- Basse-Normandie, c'toi...?

- Oui, Corse, c'est moi. Quand Bretagne est pas chez lui, généralement, il va où ?

- Euh...Quand il veut boire, dans une taverne ou chez Bourgogne, quand il veut juste passer le temps, dans une crêperie, quand il est triste, aux Plaines de Carnac et quand il trouve quelqu'un pour y aller avec lui, à la pêche à pied.

- OK, merci, Corse.

- Attends, tu as trouvé pourquoi il...

Basse-Normandie raccrocha. A son humble avis, le breton n'était pas d'humeur à boire ni à manger des crêpes ou des galettes, il pouvait donc exclure la taverne et la crêperie. Personne d'autre que lui ne voulait aller à la pêche à pied avec le breton, donc il pouvait l'exclure aussi.

Restait les Plaines de Carnac.

En effet, il avait entendu dire que Bretagne avait tendance à se poser sur ces menhirs pour "parler" à sa soeur, mais ne l'avait pas spécialement pris au sérieux.

Remontant dans sa voiture, il se rendit au lieu-dit et constata que tout était clôturé. Bon, connaissant Stefan, ça n'avait pas du l'arrêter très longtemps.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il sauta la barrière et commença à chercher le breton parmi les menhirs, pour enfin l'apercevoir sur la plus haute pierre, regardant le ciel. S'approchant, il l'entendit parler.

Stefan parlait tout seul. D'accord. Pas de problème.

Un peu curieux de ce que le breton pouvait se raconter à lui-même, Léan resta derrière un rocher, tâchant de se faire discret (pour autant qu'un blond d'1 m 91 à la carrure d'un bon vieux viking pouvait être discret).

- Il est con, cet imbécile, Nolwenn...

Ah, pas à lui même. A sa défunte soeur.

- Il comprend jamais rien, c'est bien un blond tiens. Con de normand...A l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûr qu'il est en train de chercher ce qu'il m'a fait et, dans le cas où il aurait trouvé, aurait tout compris de travers. 'Trop con pour comprendre quoi que ce soit...

C'était très flatteur, tout ça, dites donc. Bon, évidemment, venant de la part du breton, il ne s'attendait pas à des élgoes. Mais ce n'était pas agréable quand même.

- Tu as sûrement raison, Nolwenn.

Hein ? Il entendait des voix en prime ?

- Il ne lui sera pas bien compliqué d'arriver jusqu'ici, une fois qu'il aura reconstitué les évènements, il demandera à Ccorse où je peux être et -évidemment- cet imbécile lui répondra. Et tu paries qu'en arrivant il s'excusera d'avoir profité de mon état d'ébriété pour m'baiser ?

Ah ? Il était si transparent que ça ? Car c'était exactement ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire.

- Quel abruti...Lui était saoul...Pas moi. Enfin, pas suffisamment pour ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Enfin bref...(il sauta agilement du rocher) Je vais te laisser et aller manger une crêpe, Nolwenn, reposes-toi bien. Je sais que tu veilles sur moi...Ma c'hoar...

Léan se plaqua contre son rocher lorsque Stefan s'en alla, soucieux de ne pas être remarqué. Mais alors...Si Stefan était conscient, il était consentant. Oui, hein, parce que le repousser quand il est bourré, c'est facile, même s'il est grand et fort. Et s'il était consentant...Mais bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui en voulait à ce point là ?! Ca devrait même être le contraire ! Décidant d'en avoir définitivement le coeur net, et entendant la voiture du breton partir, il sortit du site et le suivit dans sa propre ford.

* * *

Stefan se gara calmement devant chez lui et entra, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui -pour une fois-. Le petit breton monta à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Con de normand qui ne comprenait rien. C'était bien un vrai blond, tiens.

- Abruti d'imbécile de con de normand...(il soupira) De toute façon...Quand il est bourré il dit même "je t'aime" aux poteaux...

Bretagne ferma les yeux, exaspéré. En un sens, il pouvait comprendre Basse-Normandie. Comment le blond pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que lui, son ennemi, le mec qui lui pourrit la vie un peu plus chaque jour, puisse ressentir de quelconques sentiments à son égards ? Même Lewis Carrol n'aurait pu imaginer un tel scénario. Un breton aimer un normand ? Pire, la Bretagne aimer la Basse-Normandie ? Et puis quoi encore. C'était de la science-fiction, du théâtre de l'absurde, de l'irréel.

Et pourtant...C'était vrai. Il...

Soudain, deux mains attrapèrent ses pieds et l'attirèrent contre un corps chaud, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

- Je dis beaucoup de conneries quand je suis bourré, mais je n'échappe pas à la règle du "un homme bourré dit souvent la vérité", crétin de bouffeur de galettes.

Bbretagne ouvrit brutalement les yeux et voulut repousser le normand mais Léan le garda suffisamment fort contre lui pour l'en empêcher.

- Comment tu es rentré ?! Si tu as défoncé ma porte je te jure que je tu...

- La baie vitrée était grande ouverte.

Qu'il était con.

- Dégage ! C'est de la violation de domicile ! Attends un peu que je chope mon...

- C'est ça que tu cherche ?

Stefan pâlit en voyant son précieux parapluie-épée dans la main du Bas-normand. Il voulut le lui reprendre mais Léan le tint hors de sa portée. Le petit breton grinça des dents et abandonna.

- Si c'est pour t'excuser, tes excuses tu te les met...

- Je veux m'expliquer.

- Tes explications, elles sont priées de rejoindre tes excu...

Bretagne fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par Léan qui, exaspéré, venait de l'embrasser. Visiblement pas consentant, le breton lui mordit violemment la lèvre, grimaçant au goût du sang.

- Aie ! Mais il te faut quoi, tête de mule ?! Comment je fais pour te prouver que ce que j'ai dit hier c'était pas des conneries si tu ne m'écoute pas ?!

Stefan croisa les bras et détourna la tête, visiblement pas décidé à répondre.

Bon, il allait devoir trouver tout seul. Il n'allait pas devoir se mettre à genoux, non plus ? Non, ce n'était pas le style du breton. Avec Stefan, il fallait voir tordu. Très tordu. Peut-être voulait-il une baffe ? Non, c'était trop illogique. Même pour le petit roux.

Hum...Peut-être...

- Je t'aime, ça te va ?

- Ben voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué, crétin d'éleveur de vaches !

Léan n'eut pas le temps de répondre à l'insulte que le petit breton l'avait embrassé. Décidant de laisser tomber, il répondit au baiser en enlaçant le corps du roux.

- T'es vraiment la dernière des têtes à claques, bouffeur de galettes.

- Et fier de l'être, éleveur de vaches.

- Tu vas voir ce que va te faire l'éleveur de vaches, tête de mule.

* * *

- C'est un cauchemar...

Alsace acquiesça. Corse avait raison.

- Je suis très content qu'il ait retrouvé le moral mais...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi putain d'euphorique ?!

En effet, Stefan avait retrouvé le moral. Mais un peu trop. Pour ainsi dire, il était carrément surexcité. Par quoi ? Allez savoir. Et quand Corse avait demandé au normand la raison de la mauvaise humeur du petit roux, il s'était fait envoyer chier.

- Je crois savoir, Christian !

- Hein ?

- Si ça se trouve, ils sortent ensemble !

- Qui ?

- Stefan et Léan, crétin !

L'information mit quelques instants à monter au cerveau du corse qui grimaça.

- Mais ça va pas ? Tu les vois vraiment ensemble ces deux là ? Tu les vois coucher ensemble ?!

- ...Ouais, nan, t'as raison. Il y a sûrement une autre explication.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! Laissez-moi votre avis, histoire que je sache ce que vous en pensez :D

Question : Vous préférez Bretagne ou Basse-Normandie ?


End file.
